Nowhere to Run
by ChibiJaime
Summary: Kouga goes missing after Hakkaku falls asleep on watch. He and Ginta take off after him again, but this time, the two young ookami youkai may have bitten off far more than they can chew. Completed! R&R appreciated and encouraged!
1. Nowhere to Run

{/Author's Note: Nobody loves Ginta and Hakkaku. They are so underappreciated, it's not funny. Therefore, I decided to write a silly little story about Ginta and Hakkaku. It gets a little serious at the end, but it's cute just the same. What happens when one day, Hakkaku falls asleep on watch, and when he wakes up, Kouga is missing? It's huntin' time for the Youkai-Wolf Tribe!  
  
Also, I haven't the slightest inkling of a clue who is older out of Hakkaku and Ginta, but in appearance, Hakkaku seems to be younger. So, I opted to have him be mentioned as the "younger" wolf demon out of he and Ginta. If anyone actually has found official information that informs us of how old the two are... I'd much appreciate it if you sent it along! ^_^ /}  
  
~=~Nowhere to Run~=~  
  
"Ginta! Ginta, wake up! Ginta~!"  
  
A sleepy mumble came from the curled up wolf youkai beneath the heavy pelt. It had been Hakkaku's night for watch, hadn't it? He didn't have to get up just yet. "Mmfff... Hakkaku, it's not dawn yet... let me sleep..."  
  
Hakkaku let out a soft snort of annoyance and stood up, giving his older companion a light kick to the side. "Ginta, now!"  
  
Finally, the pelt rustled, and Ginta peeked past the heavy dark brown fur. His eyes were still dark and heavy from sleep, and he stared at his friend with a little bit of a grumpy pout. "What IS it? If you haven't woken up the whole cave by now--..."  
  
"I HAVE woken up the whole cave," Hakkaku explained with a disheartened sigh, dropping to sit next to Ginta as the other sat up. "I fell asleep on watch again."  
  
Ginta blinked, then reached over and whapped Hakkaku upside the head, frowning scoldingly at him. "Maaaa, Hakkaku~! What has Kouga told you about that? You're always--..."  
  
The instant that Hakkaku's expression darkened further, Ginta knew the news that followed wasn't going to be pretty. "That's just it, Ginta! Kouga! He's not here! He's gone! Vanished!"  
  
A moment or so passed. Ginta opened his mouth to say something... then closed it again. Another silent few moments passed as the information processed in Ginta's mind before he finally spoke again. "Kouga is... gone? Did you check the woods?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"The field?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"The str--..."  
  
"YES, Ginta, I checked the stream, the lake, the hills... I even checked the surrounding roads! I can't find him anywhere!"  
  
The finality of the statement left both of the wolf youkai totally speechless for a moment. After a few moments of quiet sulking and contemplation, Ginta lifted his hand, poking Hakkaku's forehead between the eyes. "Don't be like that, Hakkaku. Look, we've found him before, so all we gotta do is follow him, right? Did you catch his scent?"  
  
Hakkaku couldn't believe himself for a moment. He'd been so busy trying to figure out which way Kouga had went, he hadn't thought to just take a good strong wiff of the air. "I, ah... I didn't check."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Ginta stood, tossing the pelt aside as a few of the wolves standing about gathered to he and Hakkaku. "Come on, Hakkaku, he's run off before. He moves fast, but he stops often, so he can't have gotten far. C'mon. If we hurry, we might catch him."  
  
*****  
  
The trail was picked up as the sun finally rose over the hills to the east, and Ginta and Hakkaku were hot on the scent, running in-stride along the stream heading north... the direction their pack leader had headed.  
  
"Why is he always running off like this?!" Hakkaku wasn't happy to begin with about this change of events. After all... he felt that if he hadn't fallen asleep on watch, they wouldn't be chasing after Kouga to begin with. Self-blaming, in a way. "He never tells us where he's going!"  
  
Ginta shrugged, although he did not drop his pace. One hand pressed against a rock as he paused long enough to hop atop it and down to the other side before starting to run again. "That's Kouga for you. You know how he is."  
  
Sighing, Hakkaku nodded his agreement. They continued on silently, but after several moments of the same, they both came to a complete halt, the wolves around them doing the same as their fur bristled and they bared their fangs. "Ginta... do you smell that?"  
  
The other youkai sniffed the air carefully, then frowned. "Some youkai... that's a dead smell, though. But... it's different."  
  
"Then we'd best get the hell out of this area. If whatever it is has a taste for wolf, we're in trouble."  
  
The pair nodded in unison and started to run again, the rest of the wolves following at their heels. They had no more than gotten thirty feet more when a long, slender figure barrelled out of nowhere, slamming into Ginta as it skidded past. Hakkaku spun on his heel. "Ginta!"  
  
It didn't take long for Ginta to get away from the attacking creature. They may not have been as fast as Kouga, but they could still hold their own well enough. He looked somewhat injured, but he took it in stride, moving back beside Hakkaku with the wolves behind them. The creature before them lifted its form, foot by hideous foot... it appeared to be a snake, but it had arms... arms with crooked fingers and long, sharp claws. It hissed, showing sharp fangs lining its gaping maw. Ginta wrinkled up his nose. "It's... it's a snake demon!"  
  
"Ginta, are you okay?" His eyes shifted over his companion, locking on the flesh around his knee. "...You're bleeding!"  
  
Ginta shook his head quickly. "I'll be okay. Hakkaku, take the wolves and get out of here."  
  
The snake demon hissed again. Its gaze was fixed on Ginta. "More..."  
  
Shocked and appalled at the thought, Hakkaku scowled, staring at Ginta as if he had just suggested eating one of the pack. "Are you nuts?! Ginta, you'll--...!"  
  
"Don't argue, Hakkaku, just go! It managed to get its teeth into me, so it'll be after me! You've gotta find Kouga!" Ginta's expression was very serious... more serious than Hakkaku had seen it in a while. "Go!"  
  
Though he frowned, the younger wolf demon knew better than to protest further. He took off in the other direction, into the woods, calling to the wolves to follow him. The snake would have followed, but Ginta caught its attention once more, flinging a rock that nailed it in the back of the head. "Hey! I'm the one you want, right?! Come on!"  
  
With that, Ginta turned on his heel, heading the other way down the path, the snake demon hot on his heels.  
  
*****  
  
Hakkaku had no idea how far he had run before he finally sunk to his knees, panting as the wolves circled to sit and lay about him. How did Ginta expect to outrun that thing? Did he hope Kouga would hear the commotion?  
  
Sighing, he lifted his hand, running his fingers through the spikey white mohawk he prided himself in. "He's probably gotten away by now--... eh?" He lifted his head, the sound of a whirlwind catching his pointed ears. "Kouga? No... Ayame-chan!"  
  
"Hakkaku! What are you doing this far north?" The girl had come to a stop just in front of him, within the circle of wolves. Following her were the light-furred wolves of the elder's tribe, and several other human form wolf demons. "And where's Ginta? I've never seen you without him!"  
  
A frown crossed Hakkaku's face and he lowered his head a little. "We were ambushed by a snake demon. He ran the other way... it bit him, he was trying to--..."  
  
Ayame's hands caught his shoulder's instantly, shaking him to bring his eyes to meet hers. "Tell me you didn't just say it bit him, Hakkaku!"  
  
For a moment, Hakkaku said nothing. He simply stared at Ayame silently, words processing in his mind. "He... yes... he was bitten..."  
  
The female wolf demon opened her mouth for a moment, then sighed, lowering her head. "...Hakkaku... we have to find him. Immediately."  
  
Hakkaku, of course, didn't necessarily understand the urgency of the situation. Ginta had been in brawls before... he could handle himself fairly well. "Eh...? Why's that?"  
  
"The snake demon's bite... the venom... even to demons like us... the bite of a snake demon... is fatal..."  
  
*****  
  
/Did I lose it?/ Ginta dropped to his knees near the stream. He had crossed it not long ago, and made for the woods. The sudden turn had thrown off the snake, which had been pushing all of its weight into speed... and it could not make the sharp turns a wolf could. /It's been a while... hopefully Hakkaku found Kouga by now.../ He coughed, lurching foreward. /I feel awful... like something's paralyzing me... and it hurts, too.../  
  
"Ginta! Ginta, answer me! Ginta!" Ayame's voice rang clear through the trees, and Ginta could hear the swirling wind from her movement. "Ginta~!"  
  
Ginta shifted, fighting to stand up, but he only crumpled to his knees again. He tried to yell, but his voice was hoarse and quiet. "Ayame-chan..." He coughed, then lifted his head, trying again. "Ayame-chan...!" /What is wrong with me?! Why do I feel so weak...?/  
  
Ayame stopped running just next to Ginta as he fell to his side, curling up tightly. "Ginta! Oh, no... Ginta, hang on!"  
  
Those following the girl arrived soon after, Hakkaku among the lot. He dropped to his knees beside his friend, one hand reaching for the older demon's shoulder. "Ginta--...!" His hand jerked back sharply, face a mask of silent panic. "He's burning hot..."  
  
Frowning, Ayame turned to one of the bulkier demons, her eyes fixing on him. "Sebu! Quick, pick him up... the others are still waiting in the cave nearby. Jii-sama might be able to help him still..."  
  
The dark-haired demon nodded, moving foreward a little to lift Ginta carefully in his arms. He was a few times Ginta's size, so it was not much of a problem for him. Hakkaku only watched in silence, getting to his feet as one of Kouga's wolves nudged his calf with its muzzle. "...Kouga's not gonna be happy..." He sighed, starting to run after the elder's tribe, the wolves with him running just behind. "Ginta... please be okay..."  
  
*****  
  
"That's about all we can do for him right now, Ayame... the herbs will ease his suffering, but unless we get the poison out of his system..." Sebu didn't finish his sentence, as Ayame had lifted her hand with a frown. Hakkaku sat nearby, watching with baited breath for the verdict on Ginta's condition. So, in response, Sebu sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he watched Ginta's fitful sleeping. "We can only hope, for now. There's no sweetening the sting of that reality. If he survives the night, he has a fighting chance. ...He's young still, Hakkaku, don't look so disheartened yet."  
  
Hakkaku shifted uncomfortably, his gaze lowering to the floor. Sebu had done what he could, that was true. No one could have done more save for an herbalist's healing skills. They - like Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku - only knew what herbs were necessary for survival. He let his eyes shift towards Ginta. He was laying on his back upon a pelt, another heavier fur laid over him to protect from the chill the poison had inflicted. "...Ginta..."  
  
The silence in the air could have been cut with a knife, and Ayame felt it just as badly as any. Sighing softly, she stood, walking over to crouch and rest her hand on Hakkaku's shoulder. "Hakkaku... you've been through a lot. Why don't you go outside and sit by the stream? The fresh air would be good for you."  
  
Though sluggish, Hakkaku did as he was suggested, the movements seeming to just be a slow reaction. He stepped outside quietly, and hardly anyone breathed until he was heard no more. Ayame's eyes turned to one of Kouga's wolves that had insisted on laying next to Ginta, watching quietly. The elder frowned as well as a wolf could from beside Sebu, shaking his head slightly. "He is dying, Ayame. There is no way to veil the truth. Miracles are rare in these dangerous times..."  
  
Instantly, Ayame shook her head, one fist clenched in sheer determination. "I won't give up that easily, Jii-sama. There has to be some way... If Kouga returns, he'll know what to do. And he won't leave his pack to suffer! He'll be here, Jii-sama..."  
  
"Knowing Kouga, he'll go off half-cocked after that snake demon," Sebu muttered lowly, reaching for a dampened fur to press against Ginta's fevered forehead.  
  
Another of the elder's tribe scoffed slightly. "For the better. If Kouga kills it, we won't have to worry about it killing anyone else."  
  
Ayame said nothing to anyone's comments. She just reached out and picked up Ginta's hand in her own, watching his face. /Kouga... they need you... that thing will surely come here after Ginta... We can hold it off, but I've seen it before... My tribe is no match for that... that THING... Kouga... help.../  
  
~=~To Be Continued~=~ 


	2. Nowhere to Hide

{/Author's Note: Here we go, the second part to "Nowhere to Run". Where we left off in the last part, Ginta had been poisoned badly by the snake demon, but Ayame had arrived just in time to get he, Hakkaku, and the wolves out of harm's way. But the snake demon is still out there... and he wants to finish what he started! Ayame might not be strong enough to take out the snake demon by herself... so where is Kouga?  
  
For those who're wondering, this story was not supposed to be two things: one, angsty, and two, two parts. It was just supposed to be a rather light-hearted little one-shot with Hakkaku and Ginta trying to find Kouga. Again. Wacky wolf demon antics were to ensue. But Ginta walked into that snake demon's venom all by himself. I swear!  
  
Possibly a little OOC at points. Please forgive. :3/}  
  
~=~Nowhere to Hide~=~  
  
A light sigh slipped out of Hakkaku as he sat at the riverbank, crouched with his knees drawn up, chin resting on them. He could hear a couple of the northern elder's tribe discussing the spread of the poison in Ginta's body... the older wolf was in danger of dying.  
  
Hakkaku closed his eyes tight as he could, trying to ignore the words. Where was Kouga? He and Ginta had headed north along the river following him, but had found nothing. North was where the snake demon had been. Had it already gotten to Kouga?  
  
A sudden increase of wind, the howling of some of the nearby wolves, and a call of his name caused Hakkaku to lift his head. There on the other side of the river stood the wolf demon in mention, having just come to a stop from a dead sprint, looking somewhere between worry for his companions and annoyance that they had run off. "Hakkaku! There you are! Where's Ginta and the others?!"  
  
"Kouga!" Hakkaku scrambled to his feet, glad to see the pack leader safe. His expression hardly held its salt, however... he knew Kouga saw through to the concern beneath. "Kouga... the others are all here... Ginta is inside the cave. He's hurt."  
  
The statement made Kouga freeze, staring at Hakkaku in shocked disbelief. Ginta and Hakkaku were the only surviving human-form members of his tribe. Ginta couldn't be hurt. "Ginta... hurt? Hakkaku, what happened to him?!"  
  
Hakkaku shook his head a little, looking extremely upset. "That snake demon... while we were looking for you, it attacked us! Ginta tried to lure it away from the wolves. But..."  
  
"...He was bitten... wasn't he...?"  
  
"...When it first attacked."  
  
A silence fell as the two regarded each other. Kouga hopped across the stream on scattered stones, pausing near Hakkaku, and after a moment, he laid a hand on his companion's shoulder. "You and Ginta are the most stubborn guys I know. Maybe more stubborn than that idiot inu-koro. But that's exactly why Ginta won't die from this. Understood?"  
  
Another moment of silence. Finally, Hakkaku nodded, turning to face Kouga. "Right."  
  
They walked back into the cave without any further conversation. Ayame sat on her knees, Ginta's head resting in her lap as one of the other members of the clan held a bowl of some foul-smelling liquid to his lips to drink. She did not look up, but she spoke, and when she did, her voice was soft... discouraged. "Kouga-kun..."  
  
Kouga responded by kneeling silently next to Ginta, resting his hand on the young wolf demon's shaking arm. "...How is he, Ayame?"  
  
"We've given him something Jii-sama told us would counteract the poison, but it may have already spread too far. We had to carry him a long way to get to a safe cave." Her soft green eyes lifted to Kouga, shimmering with tears. "Kouga-kun, he's dying."  
  
Kouga's jaw set at the words, his hand moving to grab hold of Ginta's tightly, if only for a moment. "...I'll make that asshole pay for doing this, Ginta. Mark my words."  
  
Releasing his companion's hand, Kouga stood, his attention shifting to Ayame. "Ayame, take care of Ginta. Hakkaku... stay with them. I'm going after that snake bastard, and I'm gonna rip its head off."  
  
He didn't bother waiting for a response. He simply stalked out of the cave, fists clenched tightly at his sides. So many of his tribe had died already, most of them to Naraku... but this was carelessness, and not on the parts of either Ginta or Hakkaku. It was his own.  
  
A scent on the wind caught his attention as he paused near the stream. His head lifted slightly, nose twitching. And what he smelled certainly did not lighten his mood. "What the... it's that inu-koro again!! What the hell is he doing here?!"  
  
Snarling, Kouga glared at the trees until the small party in mention emerged. Inuyasha headed them as usual, hands folded in his sleeves, but his somewhat calm demeanor dropped instantly when he spotted the wolf across the stream. "...! Yasae-ookami! I thought I caught your stink! What're you doing here?!"  
  
"I should ask the same of you, inu-koro!" Kouga shouted in return, raising a clenched fist. "You've got no shame!"  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, folding his arms as he turned his back slightly. Golden eyes stared over his shoulder at Kouga, however. "It's not me you're pissed off at this time... is it, yasae-ookami?" He grinned when Kouga flinched. "I have a sharp nose. I smelled wolf blood. It's one of yours, isn't it?"  
  
Kouga growled angrily, his entire body shaking with pent-up rage as his tail bristled. "Now, listen here, inu-koro! Show some respect for the injured!"  
  
/This is getting us nowhere.../ Kagome sighed. These two always did this, without even thinking, as soon as they saw one another. This, however, was obviously not the time for such silly bickering. She stepped in front of Inuyasha, watching Kouga as his eyes fixed on her. "Kouga-kun, was one of the wolves injured?"  
  
The tough expression wavered a little and Kagome frowned. This was obviously far more serious than she had originally thought. His eyes did not leave hers. "...It's Ginta. A snake demon attacked him, Hakkaku, and the others. Ginta was bitten and badly poisoned."  
  
Miroku shifted as he listened. No wonder Kouga seemed somewhat more docile... he was defensive over his wolves, true... but Ginta and Hakkaku were all he had left of the demons in his tribe that had taken human form. He frowned, shifting his gaze towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha... perhaps this isn't the time..."  
  
That only resulted in a very thinly veiled "I will KILL you if you say something like that again" glare, along with a snarl. Kagome frowned towards Inuyasha at that, but Sango's hand on her shoulder stopped her before she could scold him. "He's not going to listen, Kagome-chan... come. We'll see what we can do for Ginta."  
  
Kirara gave a tiny warbling chirp, hopping up into Sango's arms as she and Kagome made for the stream. Shippou was quick to follow, scrambling up to Kagome's shoulder. He rested his tiny hand on the side of her face, causing her to look at him. "Ne, Kagome... couldn't Myoga-jiisan...?"  
  
"He could, but he hasn't been around in weeks," Kagome commented lowly. "Otherwise, I would've suggested that already."  
  
In the meanwhile, Kouga and Inuyasha were still staring each other down. Finally, Kouga sighed, waving his hand in dismissal. "I don't have time to deal with you right now, inu-koro. I have to make that bastard pay for poisoning Ginta. And if Ginta dies, I have to take it out of its hide."  
  
Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in distaste, although he was not entirely foreign to the idea of killing something for harming a fellow. He had done it countless times to those who had dared to harm Kagome... even if they had only attempted. At last, he grinned, the idea of a hunt too good for him to pass up. "I can't trust you to do this properly on your own, yasae-ookami. You'll let that snake demon get away, and I'll just have to kill it for you later. So I'm going as well."  
  
Kouga growled at him, his tail bristling again. "What was that, inu-koro?! I can handle some pathetic snake on my own! Who are you to say that when you can hardly properly protect Kagome?!"  
  
That statement only fueled Inuyasha's temper further, ears laying back tightly against his silver hair. "I'll make you eat those words!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try it!"  
  
The argument was interrupted when Miroku's staff tapped lightly against Inuyasha's shoulder. The monk was looking at his friend with an entirely straight face. "This isn't the time to be fighting, Inuyasha. That snake demon is dangerous. It could attack any of us if we keep going and it is unchecked. And if what Kouga is saying is true and even a demon is steadily succumbing to its poison..." He shuddered softly. "I would hate to see the effect on a half-demon or a human."  
  
Inuyasha frowned a bit at the thought, then nodded with a quiet sigh. "Stay here with Kagome and Sango, Miroku. Oi, yasae-ookami!" His eyes shot to the wolf demon again. "I'm going whether you like it or not!"  
  
Kouga huffed, folding his arms in indignance. "Huh. If you die, it's your own damn fault, inu-koro."  
  
*****  
  
The silence in the cave was broken by soft murmurs of surprise as Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara entered. Hakkaku, who had resumed his place next to his friend, looked up towards them, startled. "Kagome-neesan! Sango-san! What are you doing here?"  
  
"We heard from Kouga that Ginta was poisoned. How is he?" Sango responded, crouching at Ginta's feet.  
  
Hakkaku shook his head, looking down at Ginta's face. The expression he wore was pained, teeth clenched tightly, beads of sweat standing out against his cheeks and forehead. Kagome knelt next to Hakkaku, her hand reaching out to brush over Ginta's cheek. "...He's burning up! I thought that poison... to demons..."  
  
"The venom of a snake demon is lethal even to a demon. They are cannibalistic, in that they devour other demons by first using their poison, then swallowing them whole once they can no longer struggle. Only a select few demons are immune to it... those that drink blood, mostly. Mosquito demons, flea demons, tick demons... even some bat demons." It was Sebu who spoke. He sat next to Ayame near one wall of the cave, his arms folded over his chest. "Ginta was lucky he didn't take in more of the venom than he did."  
  
Kagome frowned, twisting a strand of hair around her finger as she listened. Her eyes shifted towards Ginta's shivering form. "A poison that strong... that sort of creature isn't to be taken lightly, is it...?"  
  
Sango nodded in agreement, one hand gently stroking the top of Kirara's head. "If a small dose of the poison did this to a wolf demon... imagine what it would do to a human... or even a half-demon, like Inuyasha..."  
  
A soft whine caught Kagome's attention, and she looked up towards Hakkaku. He was sitting on his knees, hands resting against them as he leaned foreward, watching Ginta's every move with utter concern, flinching whenever the other made any sound of discomfort. His own sharp claws had broken his skin, but he didn't seem to notice. All that mattered was the demon in front of him, and that one demon's health and safety.  
  
It was heartbreaking to watch. Kagome knew as well as anyone else the fate of the rest of Kouga's tribe... slaughtered heartlessly. Only Ginta and Hakkaku remained at Kouga's side, steadfast and loyal, following their pack leader wherever he went. The risk of only one surviving now to follow Kouga loomed like a dark cloud over the two wolf demon tribes, and the very thought of it had brought that stifling air of silence back over the assembled numbers inside the stuffy cave.  
  
"Inuyasha's gone with Kouga. They're after the snake demon." Kagome nearly sighed with relief at Miroku's voice breaking the quiet of those sitting in the cave. "How is he?"  
  
Ayame responded this time, looking at Ginta with worried eyes. "He's survived this long... and it's past midday. If he can survive the rest of the day and through the night... it's almost certain that he'll live."  
  
Kagome only nodded. Nearby, however, some shouting caught the attention of Ayame, and she instantly got to her feet. Several other demons were entering the cave, carrying... something. Whatever it was was enormous but light, and the stink of it made even Sango, Kagome, and Miroku raise a hand to cover their noses. "What in the world...?!"  
  
"We found this near where Ginta and Hakkaku were attacked," one of the wolves explained. "It's the snake demon's skin. It must have just shed. There were seven or eight more nearby, all fresh."  
  
Frowning, Ayame reached foreward, lifting one of the dead skin arms. "...It's so big..." She stopped, eyes flying wide. "That's it! That's why it attacked!"  
  
Miroku turned to look at Ayame, raising a brow. "...What do you mean?"  
  
Before she began speaking again, Ayame clenched her fist around the still moist skin. "This snake demon just shed its skin... and there's not just one, there's many! They haven't eaten in weeks... they're hunting right now! Kouga-kun and Inuyasha are in danger!"  
  
*****  
  
"Hurry up, inu-koro! We're losing the scent!"  
  
"Ke~h! I wouldn't be falling behind if you'd stop darting around like an insect, yasae-ookami!"  
  
Kouga just snorted disdainfully, continuing bolting around and through trees, following the scent of the snake demon. It hadn't gotten far... it was only capable, apparently, of quick bursts of speed, and beyond that, it lumbered along sluggishly through the trees, its heavy body leaving trenches in the soft earth. If their noses couldn't track it, their eyes surely could.  
  
A dull glow caught Inuyasha's attention as he skidded to a stop at the top of a small ravine. Before him lay a sight that made him recoil from both the shock and the smell. "...What in all the hells...?!"  
  
Above him, Kouga stopped in a tree, one hand holding to a branch as he too stared over a massive ditch of bones, slime, skins, and eggs. "...There isn't just one snake demon here... it's a whole clan... we've just found the nest..."  
  
Hissing and squirming and writhing... the nest was alive with action. Eight or nine adult snake demons of various sizes slithered about, one of them gobbling down the body of some hapless tanuki that had wandered into this den of death. Around them lay countless hatchlings. Inuyasha put a hand to his throat, a disgusted frown appearing on his face. "Ugh... Nasty creatures..."  
  
Suddenly, Kouga lept out of his tree, vaulting down into the swarming nest below. "Watch your back, inu-koro! Danger!"  
  
Hearing the warning, Inuyasha's ears flicked backwards, and the sound of slithering approaching from behind hit him. He leapt from where he stood, feeling the brush of milky scales against his feet as he just barely avoided a strike to his legs. The half-demon took a moment to take in the appearance of the creature. It was enormous, and ghastly. Its slime-covered skin was a filmy, unhealthy shade of green, and while it looked sleek as a snake, its head was blunt, with disfigured features and misshapen wrinkles. At the base of its head, two arms protruded from either side, long and knobby, and they were ended by four long, gnarled fingers on the hands. Its claws were long and dirty, covered with mildew and chipped. Two pairs of fangs protruded from its twisted mouth, the first set from the top, the second from the bottom. The very sight of the creature was simply revolting.  
  
And it was heading straight for Kouga. "Oi, yasae-ookami! Behind you!"  
  
Kouga scoffed, turning to land a kick to the creature's forehead, vaulting off as it slammed into a pile of bones in its disorientation. "Disgusting! What's covering them?!"  
  
The commotion had, by this point, alerted the other snake demons, and they were headed in that direction. One of them, the largest of the group, hissed, showing off rows of sharp fangs within its mouth. "Wolf... I sssmell you, wolf... I tasssted a wolf today... he ran, he ran, he ran, he did... my venom... he diesss now from my venom... I could not find him... I did not eat... I will eat you inssstead... fufufu..."  
  
"Kusoyarou..." Kouga's form started to shake slightly as he glared hatefully at the snake demon. "You'll die for harming my pack!"  
  
The snake demon laughed its short, echoing laugh. It did not seem at all frightened by Kouga. "Fufufufu... sssilly little wolf cub... you and your puppy die... we will ussse you to feed our young... fufufufufu..."  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kouga growled at that, both for their own reasons. The two crouched, for once working in unison against a common foe. Now was the time... it was do or die.  
  
*****  
  
The sun had started to sink below the horizon by the time the battle began against the snake demon clan. Many wolves, several wolf demons, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, and Kirara all waited in silence for the outcome, watching Ginta's every movement. Not much had changed in his condition from before, but his shivering had slowed. According to the elder, however, that could be a good or a bad sign.  
  
Kagome sighed, lifting her hands to run them back through her hair. It was more likely that it was a bad sign. Ginta's breathing was shallow, and his skin had become cold and clammy. She almost reached out to check his forehead again, but a prick against her cheek startled her into clapping her hand sharply there. The feeling of something squishing under her palm confirmed her suspicions, and she drew her hand back and stared at it. A wee bit squished, but not badly harmed, sat Myoga the flea. "Myoga-jiisan!"  
  
The flea didn't speak until he popped back to normal, giving his head a quick shake as he looked up at the girl. "That was very cruel, Kagome, to smack me like that!"  
  
"Well, you could've chosen a more subtle entrance," Kagome muttered in reply, resisting the urge to smash the flea again. She needed his help. "Why are you here?"  
  
Myoga folded his four arms with a nod that seemed to say that Kagome should've known the answer to such a silly question. "Why... to find Inuyasha-sama, of course."  
  
The conversation had, of course, drawn the attention of more than a few viewers. Hakkaku seemed especially interested, recognizing the creature in Kagome's palm as a flea demon. "Kagome-neesan..."  
  
"I'm getting to it, Hakkaku." She looked back down at Myoga then. "Myoga-jiisan, we need your help." Her hand lowered so that the flea could get a better look at Ginta's prone form. "He's dying from a snake demon's venom... is there anything you can do?"  
  
There was a moment of silence before Myoga gave a nod, hopping to Ginta's armored chest. "This is nothing I can't handle, Kagome. Now, don't you worry. This young wolf will be up and hunting by tomorrow. Just you watch."  
  
*****  
  
"Well... it's just us now, geezer!" Inuyasha was pleased with the progress he and Kouga had made. Snake demon bodies from the old to the very young were strewn about the dully glowing nest, every last egg crushed. The only one left was the eldest... the one that had poisoned Ginta. "I'll just--..."  
  
He was interrupted by a sturdy shove to his chest as Kouga pushed in front of him. "He's mine, inu-koro." Inuyasha started to protest, but Kouga only shook his head. "He poisoned and tried to eat Ginta. He hurt MY tribe. MY pack. As pack leader... it is my duty to rip his damned head off."  
  
Frowning, Inuyasha backed away slightly, ears tilting back. Kouga was a damned fool for facing this alone... but really, despite how much he despised the wolf, he couldn't blame him. If it had been Kagome attacked by that monster, he would do the same thing. "...Get yourself killed and I'm not carrying your stinking remains back to that cave, yasae-ookami."  
  
"Fufufu... foolish wolf cub..." The snake demon rocked back and forth, bulged eyes alight with rage. "You kill my children... my children... I will have your hide for that... sssuch sssoft fur would look lovely sssoaked in blood..."  
  
Kouga lifted one hand, cracking the knuckles. His dark eyes lifted, and he grinned, baring his fangs. "You think you can kill me?" Abruptly, he lept into the air. "Then try to catch me!"  
  
The snake demon turned, no match for Kouga's speed, but it did not let that daunt it. It struck out with gnarled claws, shattering Kouga's breastplate and digging deep trenches of red in the flesh beneath. "Boy... hold ssstill, boy, that I might devour you... and then, I will devour your puppy..."  
  
Hissing, Kouga skidded to a stop behind the thing, ignoring the wounds upon his chest. "You'll regret ever harming my tribe, bastard!" He lunged again, a claw catching the left side of his face. "DIE!"  
  
His fist jarred through the beast's neck. Blood and flesh splattered. The snake demon hissed violently, its body writhing about as its head and arms fell away, death throws ending as its body lay sprawled about Kouga's feet.  
  
A soft snarl crossed Kouga's lips, face scratched from the snake demon's claws, but his wounds were as nothing before what he had done. The snake demon that had left its deadly poison in Ginta's body lay slain at his feet... his vengence had been carried out. Ginta had been avenged. Life or death... the monster that threatened what remained of his pack was destroyed.  
  
/It's dead... this battle is over... but why don't I feel satiated? Why can I not feel happy? This thing tried to devour one of MY pack... Ginta may be dead because of it./ Claws dug into soft skin as his fists clenched tightly. /Nothing has changed... dead or not, that poison has already done its work. But I will not fall because of it. Even if it is just Hakkaku and me left... we have to keep going./  
  
The expression on Kouga's face left Inuyasha with nothing to say. The half-demon only stared in silence as the wolf stood straight, fists clenched at his sides. There was something else in his face just then... something Inuyasha had no need to mock or destroy. The feeling of sheer satisfaction that a blood debt had been paid... that a life had ended that would have stolen others... that his friends were now safe. And with it, some amount of determination. An empty victory... even if it meant avenging a member of the pack.  
  
After a moment, Kouga lifted his head to stare at the waxing crescent of light shining amidst the stars above him. His lips twitched, and without hesitation, he drew in a deep breath... /Ginta... this is for you.../  
  
And he howled.  
  
*****  
  
Dawn had broken over the cave as the wolf pack and the others slept. Hakkaku lay curled at Ginta's side, but he twitched when he heard some sound from his companion. Instantly, he sat up, his eyes wide. "Ginta...?"  
  
The other wolf demon was sitting up, rubbing his head with an expression of confusion. "Hakkaku? Where are we at? Did you find Kouga?"  
  
For a moment, Hakkaku did not reply. He just stared. Then, abruptly, he grinned, lunging foreward to playfully pin Ginta to the fur he had been sleeping on. "Ginta! You're okay! I thought that snake demon had really nailed you!"  
  
Surprised by his friend's actions, Ginta just laughed, giving Hakkaku's forehead a nudge with his palm. "'course I am! No snake demon's gonna keep ME down!"  
  
The other wolves began to come awake, as well as Kagome and the others. No one moved or spoke. They just watched the two with pleased smiles, more than content to see that everything was all right. Hakkaku chuckled as he sat up, smiling. "I'm glad you're okay, Ginta."  
  
After a moment, Ginta sat up as well, slinging his arm over Hakkaku's shoulder with a broad grin. "So am I, Hakkaku... so am I."  
  
"Oi! What's all the commotion in here?!"  
  
All eyes lifted towards the entrance to the cave, where now stood the figures of Kouga and Inuyasha. Kouga's eyes were fixed on Ginta and Hakkaku... something glinted in them, but no one dared to ask what. He just stalked foreward, his hand connecting with the back of Ginta's head in a gentle whack. "Baka! I swear, I can't leave you two alone for five minutes!"  
  
Ginta yelped, his hands lifting to his head, still a bit sore from the poison. One eye was winked shut as he peered at Kouga, giving him no more than a weak little smile. "Sorry, Kouga."  
  
Kouga almost spoke, but caught himself, turning away with a frustrated huff and a snap of his tail. Ayame had stood up by then, making her way over to him, reaching foreward to touch the wound on his chest. "You weren't...?"  
  
"No," Kouga answered quietly. "It just sank its claws into me. I'm not poisoned." His eyes shifted towards Myoga, who was as big as Shippou from the blood he had drunk. "...A flea demon." He said no more for a moment before he turned, looking at Ginta and Hakkaku over his shoulder. "Ginta... once you're well enough to move, we're leaving." There was an air of silence before Kouga started to smile a little. He was talking to no one... Ginta had already curled up beneath the fur and fallen into a far more peaceful slumber, able to rest after his trying ordeal.  
  
Inuyasha huffed a little, somewhat frustrated at the whole situation anyway. He folded his hands in his sleeves, even as Kagome walked over and rested her hand on his shoulder, smiling up at him. "It was nice of you to help Kouga like that."  
  
The statement startled the poor half-demon, and despite his better instincts, he scowled a bit. "Keh! I didn't help him! I just wanted to get those snake demons out of the way in case we had to pass through that area."  
  
Sango smiled as she stood up as well, Miroku already on his feet beside her. "We should get moving."  
  
Nods of agreement. Goodbyes were said, albeit brief, and soon, the group was on the move again. Kouga watched after them for a long moment, tail swaying softly. He then huffed and sat down beside the wall, remaining in silence as Ayame tended his wounds.  
  
*****  
  
"Oi, Kouga." For a change, the group of three was moving slowly down the path. Kouga led with Hakkaku behind him, Ginta just a few paces behind with his hands resting behind his head. It was he that spoke. "Where had you headed, anyway?"  
  
Kouga just shrugged, not looking back for the moment. "Thought I caught Naraku's scent. Didn't want you two mixed up in it." He scoffed. "Well, it was his scent. Probably trying to trick that stupid inu-koro into walking right into that snake demon nest. But looks like you guys found the snake demon first."  
  
Ginta winced, feeling a little ashamed at that. "Ah... gomen ne, Kouga..."  
  
They walked in silence for a bit longer before Kouga fell back somewhat, slinging his arms about his friends' shoulders. A grin rested on his face. "Maa... there's no reason to apologize for something that stupid. Those snake demons were nothing. Gave me a good work-out." Both Ginta and Hakkaku laughed a little, at least relieved that Kouga wasn't particularly angry with them. "Seriously, though... I've lost too many tribesmen. I really was worried." His hands tightened somewhat. "I'm not about to lose anymore. So try to be a little more careful. Okay?"  
  
The two nodded in response to their leader, nearly tripping when Kouga burst into laughter and started to jog foreward, causing the them to stumble and follow suit.  
  
Things as they were. Life as it should be.  
  
The journey continued...  
  
And of course, Hakkaku didn't fall asleep on watch quite as much after that.  
  
~=~End~=~ 


End file.
